The Change in the Tastebuds
by thorteso
Summary: A scene at the diner with Bones and Booth.  Early pregnancy.  Oneshot.


**The Change in the Tastebuds**

**AN: This is an outtake from a series I am working on. Little nervous about posting after so long. Hope you all enjoy it!**

"Booth, why did you insist on coming to the Diner for breakfast?"

"Because, I, am a man, and that fruity twigs and berry crap you have at your apartment, not gonna cut it." Booth said as they sat down at their usual table.

"I am well aware of the fact that you are male Booth," she said with a smirk. "In case you have forgotten in the past 20 minutes, you and your manly sperm impregnated me."

"Geez, Bones, do you have to say it like that?" Booth frantically looked around hoping no other patrons had heard her. Making eye contact with a guy sitting at the counter a few feet away, he knew today was not his lucky day. Ducking his head to hide his blush, he opened the menu he hadn't needed to use for years now.

"What, I thought you wanted to assert your manhood, isn't that why we came to breakfast?"

"You know what, nevermind, here, here's a menu, breakfast is on me."

Deciding on the standard favorite steak and eggs breakfast to try to salvage this breakfast out, Booth flagged down the waitress to place their order.

Quickly shuffling over to the table, Lynn smiled as she came up to the regulars. Lynn had been working at the Diner for longer than she could keep track of. She had been watching these two come in for years. She had seen others come into the picture and disappear again. The group had changed. But when it came down to it, these two were made for each other and she hoped they would get their act together soon.

"Hey, Honey, what'll it be today?"

"Hi, Lynn," Seeley greeted her, throwing in a toned-down charm smile. "I think I will go with…"

"Steak and eggs?" At his nod Lynn chuckled, "Honey, it's been seven years, any waitress worth her tips would know your order by now."

"He does often order the same meal. I have tried to reason with him and show him the literature about what such a meal is doing to his vascular system. Oh, and Lynn, you are worth the generally accepted 20% gratuity we add to the bill."

"Yes, Dear, thank you." The seasoned waitress had learned over the years to just agree with the young scientist. It was that, or listen to more explanation, which frankly, is just painful. "Are you having the usual oatmeal with raisins?"

"Yes, and I would also like a decaf tea."

"Alright, and you Honey, coffee?"

"Yup, and keep it coming. Thanks, Lynn."

After watching Lynn walk away, Booth looked over at Brennan and saw the longing in her eyes. Was he not supposed to order coffee around her? But, it had been a long night, surely she could logically conclude that he didn't mean to rub it in her face, or whatever version of that saying she would come up with. After all, it's not like they got a lot of sleep last night after waiting around the hospital for Baby Hodgins to arrive and then having their whole world turned upside-down and inside-out after her little announcement.

Brennan may have not been able to read a lot of facial expressions, but she had seen the guilty look on Booth's face often enough to know what it was. Realizing he could read her even better than she could read him, she decided to put his mind at ease. "Booth, there is no need for you to feel guilty about enjoying your morning cup of coffee. It is perfectly acceptable for pregnant women to consume up to 150mg of caffeine per day, I find that I would rather save that allotment for chocolate." She said with a grin.

"Thanks, Bones," he answered with a grin of his own. The partners must have been lost in their own eye communication for a few minutes, because before they knew it, Lynn was back with their drinks and their orders. Gotta love the Diner.

Booth dug into his breakfast heartily, shoveling the food into his mouth and taking a big gulp of his coffee. Brennan shook her head as she watched him burn his mouth on the coffee, once again and turned to her own breakfast.

Looking at the oatmeal and stirring it around a bit, she decided to try the tea first. Although she was logically fine with not drinking coffee, she was going to miss it. Anyone with a job like hers soon became addicted to it, especially on those long nights at the lab. Deciding that the tea was surprisingly satisfying, even at the Diner, she moved back to the bowl in front of her.

Usually she would be well into her breakfast now, rushing through it in an effort to get back to the lab. However, this morning her favorite breakfast just did not look appetizing. Shrugging her shoulders and reminding herself of all of the health benefits packed into this bowl, she loaded up her spoon for a big bite.

The mushy cereal mixture was… well, revolting. Swallowing quickly she leaned over to smell the cereal. She had eaten this meal over a hundred times here and had never had it taste so disgusting. The oatmeal smelled odd to her and she quickly pushed the bowl away.

Noticing his partner's odd behavior with her breakfast, Booth became concerned. "Not hungry, Bones?"

"I don't know." Sniffing and swirling her bowl again. "Does this smell weird to you?"

"Uh, Bones, your breakfast always smells weird to me. Honestly, I think the oatmeal here smells like feet. Either that or it makes me think of when I was sick as a kid and my grandmother made me eat it, " Booth shutters at the memory. "Now Cocoa Puffs, that's cereal."

With a roll of her eyes, Brennan turns back to her breakfast. After one more experimental bite, she decides not to eat it.

"Bones, you have to eat, just order something else."

"I know, I am just unsure what will actually taste good." Looking through the menu didn't help much either. Anything with meat was immediately thrown out. Anything resembling cereal was out after the bad taste left in her mouth by the oatmeal. French fries might not be bad, but it's not as fun when she isn't stealing them off Booth's plate.

That's when she saw it. Lynn was bringing out a lemon meringue pie and placing it in the case on the counter. Brennan may not like cooked fruit, but something about the tartness of that pie was making her mouth water.

Turning to see what Bones was literally drooling over, Booth chuckled. "Hey, Lynn, can you bring over a slice of that pie?"

"Be right there, Honey."

"Booth, you cannot possibly eat pie after that breakfast."

"No, Bones, but you can."

"I cannot have pie for breakfast! I don't even like pie!"

"Bones, you need to have _something_ for breakfast, did you find anything else on the menu that sounded good?"

When the pie arrived at the table, Bones just stared at it. Booth, like always, offered, "Hey, Bones, wanna try some of my pie?"

"Booth, there is no need for you to seduce me with pie any longer."

"Nice try, Bones, but you know you want to try it, you are staring at as if it's the last bit of food on Earth. If you don't like it, you can have toast or something."

"Alright." Taking a bite of pie, Brennan thought she had died and gone to heaven, if such a place existed of course.

Watching her close her eyes in pleasure, Booth laughed out loud.

When she opened her eyes, she saw his smirk and glared back at him. "It may not be a scientifically or logically sound argument, but I blame your sperm for this." And with that, Brennan polished off and _enjoyed_ her first piece of pie.

**AN2: Lynn was my aunt who waitressed at our family diner. She passed away a little over 15 years ago, but she is who I think of when I think 'waitress', there was no one better :)**


End file.
